witch_hunter_communion_of_the_devilfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Harker
Full Name: Victoria Antoinette Harker IMVU Username: GentleGenocide Race Vampire Previous Race Human Title(s): Lady Harker, Countess of Pembrooke Anneark Lady T) Lena (pronounced Lay-nuh) Age: 432 years old - appears 22 Date of Birth: 1268 AD Place of Birth: London, England Gender: Female Orientation: Heterosexual/Straight Occupation: Artist/opera performer, though she has a fortune from the centuries past, as well as her family long dead. Also a member of the Order of St. Michael, hunting other big bad supernaturals. Religion: None, she longs to follow Christianity, but has a deep rooted fear that she will not be accepted by God, for her sins and creation as a vampire. Status: Alive Alignment: Neutral General Appearance: Throughout bio! Height -- 5'7" Weight -- 125 lbs Skin color -- Pale/flawless cream Hair color -- Raven black Eye color -- Sapphire blue Body type -- Slim and petite, narrow waist, full chest and slender hips Scars: Twin puncture marks on her throat, faint to a distant eye. Often covered with hair or scarves. Tattoos: None Piercings: None Other Distinguishing Marks: Eyes gleam a silvery blue when her vampiric powers are activated, and her fangs extend/lengthen from a doMarisa Harker - Deceased from suicideers/desires are active. Father: Caspian Harker - Deceased from Heart Attack Mother: ((Your character's mother)) Brothers: None Sisters: None Sons: None Daughters: None Other: Sire -- a certain Transylvanian Count whom she believes is dead, she left his side three hundred years ago Allies: The Order Enemies: Werewolves, Witches, Overly cheerful folk Overall Personality: Victoria is an aristocratic Lady; in the sense that she has a sense of nobility and esteem (almost like a pureblooded attitude), but this is merely an act. A hobby, if you will. She is in truth a devious and clever creature, never letting her guard down, and always observant of her surroundings. Her blue eyes don't miss a thing, and her ears never miss a heartbeat. She's bold with her words, but charming and delicate when needed. She's brave, and does not show fear -- she was trained by her Sire to keep her fear secret within her mind. Flirtatious and sensual, she is capable of gaining her wants and needs through her charming and alluring features and persona; including a fresh and warm meal from the jugular. But in her heart and mind, she is as cold as a Nordic river, with a predator's thought process. She does not much care for humanity, but rather cares to protect the innocence she once had that was ripped from her by fang and flesh. Her favorite prey to hunt is in the form of predatory humans; criminals, murderers, rapists and the insane. Likes/Obssessions: TBD Dislikes/Pet Peeves: TBD Fears/Phobias: TBD Hobbies/Interests: TBD Skills: TBD Intellectual Skills: TBD Magical Skills: * Healing Magic (Attained through human blood) * Teleportation * Gravity Defiance * Shapechanging (Into animals only) * Flight/Leviation (Through changing into a swarm of bats/a crow/a raven etc) * Illness/Disease/Poison Immunity Weapons: ((Your character's weapons)) Clothing Style: Victorian Elegant gowns, the clothing of noble ladies. Armour: None Background TBD RP Logs N/A Theme Song TBD